


Mad As a Hatter

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers is So Done, Awkwardness, F/F, Fairly short, Humor, Too much information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Alex Danvers.EXE has stopped working. Er, I mean, Kara's final act of messing with Alex really throws Alex through a loop. You'll see why. Set in Season 2 or 3.





	Mad As a Hatter

Kara walked into Alex's apartment and walked over to the couch Alex was sitting on. There was a smile on her face.  
Alex looked up and grinned. “Someone is in a good mood.”

“Yes. Last night I got my Red Wings.” Kara smiled.

Kara could tell the exact moment Alex realized exactly what she said, by the sudden groan of frustration.

“Stop hurting my brain, Kara. It's not fair.” Alex winced a moment later.

Kara smirked. “Regardless, that is the last time I am going to mess with you.”

“Well, you sure know how to end things.” Alex groaned. “That's really not what I ever needed to know, see, hear, or think about.”   
“I finally got my revenge on you though.” Kara grinned.

“All I did was shout in surprise when I saw Lena's fist in your ass!” Alex groaned.  
Kara smirked. “Exactly. So I had to tease you a bunch.”  
“I did not need to know what you and Lena do in the bedroom!” Alex groaned.

“I know. That's why it's been so much fun to mess with you.” Kara grinned.

“Are we sure you're not actually an evil twin that's nicer than Overgirl?” Alex groaned.

“I think Overgirl would mess with you like this too.” Kara laughed.

“My mind is going to shut down now.” Alex spoke.

Kara laughed even harder. “Okay, Alex.”  
“Seriously, Kara, my brain!” Alex winced. “I really didn't need to know that you understand what the phrase 'getting my Red Wings.” means!” 

“I blame Barry for messing with the time-line?” Kara grinned.

“No.” Alex groaned. “Leave me alone for awhile now.”

“Okay.” Kara grinned.

&^&

“LENA!” Alex yelled as she stormed into Lena's office.  
Lena looked up from her desk and blinked. “What's wrong?”

Alex walked over and said. “I really did not need Kara to come tell me she earned her Red Wings last night!” 

Lena blinked a few times and then laughed. “Oh, dear! Your poor brain!”

“It's not funny!” Alex groaned. “That's too much information!”

“I take it that she finally agreed to stop messing with you, huh?” Lena grinned.

“Yes. That was her final attack on my brain. Please, please, make her keep her promise.” Alex groaned.  
“Okay. I promise.” Lena grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> And with this story, marks my retirement from Supergirl fanfiction writing for the foreseeable future. Thanks to many factors I don't want to get into here because it's not a blog. Also, I'm getting a bit sick.  
> Guess I went out with a bang! So to speak.
> 
> Special thanks to Tre_Rox and Reviewer_Only for being my two biggest fans. :)


End file.
